Mais uma de casamento!
by Triele
Summary: O quão complicado pode ser entregar um convite de casamento?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **Slach. Não sabe o que é, põe no google e pesquisa. Curte? Espero que se divirta! Não curte? Tchau!

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Título: **Mais uma de casamento.

HxD

Ele estava assustado, e para disfarçar caprichava na expressão de desdém. Não parava de torcer o nariz a cada comentário de Harry.

_Draco, se você vai ficar fazendo essas caretas nem deveria ter vindo!

Harry chamou sua atenção antes de apertar a campainha do apartamento. Finalmente Rony e ele tinham voltado as boas e depois de alguns encontros e desencontros, seria a primeira vez que Harry levava o namorado ao apartamento dos amigos. O primeiro encontro oficial deles como casal.

_É a única que eu tenho Potter!

_Não, não é! Olha, eu sei que você está nervoso, mas vai dar tudo certo, eu juro. A Mione e eu já conversamos e ela garantiu que o Rony vai se comportar, então, tente ser pelo menos educado, tá? Por favor? Por mim?

" Ah, esse idiota, porque não podiam mandar os convites do casamento por coruja como todo mundo, porque tinham que ir lá no ninho do ruivo. Como se não bastasse o soco que ele tinha levado no nariz quando o ruivo descobriu que Harry tinha trocado a Weasley fêmea por ele, ainda ia ter que bancar o educado e fazer sua parte nessa ridícula confraternização de casais. "

_Porque você escolheu o pobretão pra ser seu padrinho mesmo?

_Draco!

Harry lhe deu um beliscão e Draco bufou indignado.

_Eu mereço!

_Tudo bem, Harry. Vou me esforçar, tá bom assim? – falou arreganhando os dentes num sorriso forçado que fez Harry rir e beijá-lo.

_Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso, Malfoy!

Draco apenas rolou os olhos enquanto Harry finalmente apertava a campainha.

_Harry, que bom que você veio. – Hermione cumprimentou o amigo efusivamente arrancando um franzir de sobrancelhas enciumado de Draco.

_ Malfoy! – virou-se para o loiro sorrindo educadamente _ Seja bem vindo.

_ Er...obrigado Granger.

_É Weasley agora. – respondeu sorrindo orgulhosa e Draco sentiu pena da pobre criatura.

Além de ser nascida trouxa - _ele não diria sangue-ruim nem em pensamento porque Harry ficaria uma fera se pelo menos desconfiasse que ele ainda se referia a amiga dele assim_ - era casada com um _Weasley_! Um _Weasley_! Pelo amor de Merlim!

Como ele não cansava de repetir para Harry - _ cada um tem o que merece_ - sempre acrescentando com aquele sorrisinho de escárnio que antes tirava Harry do sério, mas agora só o fazia querer beijá-lo. _"É por isso que você me tem Potter! Só o melhor para o menino-que-sobreviveu!"_

_Ah claro, desculpe, Sra. Weasley! - Draco respondeu com uma mesura graciosa que Hermione achou encantadora.

_E você, pelo que eu soube em breve também não será mais Malfoy, não é mesmo?

Draco arqueou graciosamente as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

_Potter–Malfoy me soa muito bem, ou vai ser Malfoy–Potter? - enquanto falava enlaçou seu braço no de Draco e o conduziu através do apartamento até a sala aconchegante onde Ronald já os esperava, ligeiramente vermelho.

Harry se permitiu respirar quando percebeu a postura de Draco relaxar e ele sorrir orgulhosamente para Hermione enquanto comentava que ainda não haviam decidido, mas não seria problema já que os dois sobrenomes eram representantes de distintas famílias bruxas. Se Hermione percebeu a alfinetada resolveu ignorar e apenas concordar, acrescentando que o importante é que Harry estava feliz, e Harry viu Draco ser completamente desarmado quando sua astuta amiga acrescentou:

_ Eu nunca vi Harry tão feliz, Draco! E isso graças a você, então eu acho que tanto faz se vai ser Potter–Malfoy ou Malfoy–Potter, desde que vocês estejam juntos.

Ponto para Hermione, Harry pensou.

E se ela conseguiu dobrar Draco Malfoy, ele poderia muito bem lidar com Ronald Weasley.

Talvez aquele encontro não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim.

HxD

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Apelo descarado da autora:<p>

_Eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar me prostituindo, mas não, eu estou aqui tentando escrever, então será que você podia me deixar uma reviewzinha pelo amor de Deus? Diz só se tá legal, se tá ruim, se tá muito legal ou se tá muito ruim!

Valeu!


End file.
